Sweat
by CodeREDBazooka
Summary: "I've never understood why you're always so tired. " Morgan said, teasing. "I do most of the work." Reid and Morgan after a long case. Essentially PWP.


**Sweat**

**By**

**CodeREDbazooka**

Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Criminal Minds in any way shape or form. It is probably good that I'm not; I highly doubt CBS could handle an hour of highly self indulgent fan-service every week.

Notes: BB's first porn! Oh goodness me.

* * *

><p>"Oh god-" Spencer let out a choked whimper and tightened his grip on the pillow, twisting the fabric harshly, panting hot and opened mouthed against the sheets. "M- Morgan." The word was punctuated by a thin, needy moan.<p>

"I gotcha baby boy." Morgan's voice was rough against the shell of Spencer's ear, the puff of breath as he spoke caused Spencer to squirm. Morgan's strong, wide hands slide firmly down Reid's side in reassurance, his callused fingers rubbing against the over sensitized skin stretched across Spencer's rib cage.

Reid let out a strangled groan and whispered,"Please."

It was almost oppressively hot in the bedroom, the air heavy and musky. Spencer could feel droplets of sweat gliding from his temple, down across his neck. Derek was pressed up against Reid's back, moving above and inside him, impossibly huge. It seemed like it was all just this side of too much, like he'd been there for hours; sweaty and gasping and writhing against the bed as Derek moved slowly and gently inside him.

Spencer cried out as Morgan hit that _spot_, sending another wave of pleasure rippling through his body, overlapping and mixing with the thrum of _need_ and _want_ that was zinging across Spencer's nerves.

"God, Spencer." Derek murmured against the younger man's neck. "You should hear yourself right now," He grunted as he thrust in, scraping his teeth tenderly against the soft skin under Spencer's hear. "You're so beautiful baby-"

Spencer didn't think it was possible to blush when he was already flushed and pink, but as Derek whispered an odd mix of endearments and dirty talk against his overheated shoulder, Spencer felt his cheeks burn hot. Derek hit that _spot _against, and Spencer literally felt his eyes roll back into his head as his hips jerked against the bed.

Spencer pressed his head against the pillow, breathing rapidly now, his mouth open against the linen, his fingers curled into the fabric with a white knuckled grip. Reid tried to grind down onto the bed, desperate for any type of friction, but the heavy weight of Derek fucking into him made it impossible for his hips to do anything more besides jerk weakly with each thrust.

"Morgan." Spencer voice was a whine now, a result of the pleasure racking his thin frame and the overbearing, pressing need to come. "_Please._"

"Shhh, I gotcha baby." Derek smeared the words against Spencer's neck. "Lemme just-"

Morgan was going to come soon, Spencer realized through the haze of want spinning around his brain. The older man sounded desperate and wrecked, and the thrusts were starting to pick up pace, harder and more erratic.

"C'mon." Derek said shakily, lifting up slightly and grabbing roughly at Spencer's hip, pulling him up onto his knees. "C'mon baby boy, up."

Spencer scrambled up, trying to support himself on trembling arms. Derek wrapped his arms around the younger man's waist and thrust up and in. Reid keened loudly at the change in angle, his knees skidding wide and his death grip on the sheets going even tighter.

"_Derek_." Spencer gasped, his voice cracking in desperation. There was sweat sliding agonizingly slow down his neck, and he felt overheated and wrung out and used and needy in the best possible way. "_Please."_

Morgan's hand slid down Spencer belly and began to jerk him roughly, once, twice. Reid came with a broken groan, a shuddering and whimpering mess, almost limp in Derek's arms.

Spencer might have actually blacked out a little after that, his body too strung out and exhausted to do much more that collapse on the bed. He wasn't even really aware of Morgan following him over the edge soon after.

Spencer blinked back to reality to the feeling of a damp wash cloth being dragged slowly over his abdomen and Morgan pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"Hey." Spencer said quietly, his voice kind of coarse from all the yelling he'd done.

"Hey." Morgan responded with a smile and a quiet chuckle. "I did a number on you." He chucked the washcloth in the general direction of the open bathroom door; it landed with a wet thump on the tile.

"Mhhm." Spencer mumbled in agreement. He could already feel a weird ache spread across his lower back and legs. Their bedroom reeked, but Derek had already cracked a window open and turned on a fan. The circulating air felt good on the sweat cooling on Spencer's collar bone. He was really tired. He felt used and wreaked in a good way, but also bone weary. Spencer curled closer to Derek, wrapping an arm around the older man's chest.

"You sore?" Morgan asked, a tinge of concern in his voice, as he tugged the heavy duvet over them, his free hand smoothing Spencer's hair.

"Mmhn." Spencer made a noncommittal grunt, and tried to burrow into the pillow and his boyfriend.

Derek laughed outright at that, his face crinkling up in another smile. "You want me to stop asking you questions and let you sleep?"

"Mmhmm."

Morgan reached over and turned off the bedside lamp, before settling down against the sheets. He leaned forward and slowly began to slide his hands up and down Spencer's shoulder, before pressing another kiss to his boyfriend's forehead.

Outside, the street lamps flickered in the darkness and the feint sounds of a dog barking a few blocks down could be heard. A car drove past, the head lights casting weird shadows against the wall and bookshelves.

"You know, Spencer." Morgan whispered abruptly, his voice tinged in sleepy amusement.

Reid let out another quiet, drowsy grunt, so Derek knew he was listening.

"I've never understood why _you're _always so tired. " Morgan said, teasing. "_I_ do most of the work."

Spencer grumbled in irritation, and smacked Derek lethargically on the chest with his free hand, but he was too tired to do much more.

Morgan laughed quietly, pulled Reid closer and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>Notes: So, this was my first attempt at something a little raunchier than just tongue kisses, so please, please, let me know what you think. I'm new to this whole porn thing (At least on the writing end, I've been reading this shit for years. ;D) so please tell me if there's anything I can do to improve.<p>

Thank you some much for reading! Reviews are ever so much appreciated, play nice, no flames, et cetera.

XoXo

Code


End file.
